War of the Lions
by RasenganFlame
Summary: Sword in hand, a warrior clutches stone to breast  In sword etched he his fading memories  In stone his tempered skill  By sword arrested, by stone revealed  Their tale can now be told.    A novelised version of the game.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, before we get started on this story, it is a novelization of the game, particularly the PSP edition; this is because I have not played the original. I'm aiming to have this story updating every two or three weeks, this is because of the current schooling, during the holidays I will be aiming for an update maybe every one week.

I hope you enjoy this story and it helps further enhance your gaming experience, which is the whole point of the story. If you do enjoy, please review and rate, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy tactics or any of the other games; this includes characters, spells and any other aspect. This story is merely for entertainment purpose like the five hundred other stories.

XXX

Sword in hand, a warrior clutches stone to breast

In sword etched he his fading memories

In stone his tempered skill

By sword arrested, by stone revealed

Their tale can now be told.

XXX

"I am Arazlam, student of Ivalice's Middle Age. You are familiar with the War of The Lions, no?

It was a bitter war of succession that rent the land of Ivalice in two. Here we first find mention of Delita Heiral, a hithertofore unknown young man, the hero who would draw the curtain of this dark act of our history.

His is heroism of great renown - a story familiar to all who dwell within our land.

Ah, but what the eye sees is oftentimes a mere fragment of the truth.

There was another young man, the youngest of House Beoulve, long famed for producing leaders of knights and men.

There is no official record of the role he played on history's stage.

However, according to the Durai Papers, the existence of which became known to the public only this last year - they had long lain concealed in Church archives - this forgotten young man is in fact the true hero.

The Church maintains he was a heretic, an inciter of unrest and disturber of the peace.

Which accounts is to be believed?

Join me in my search to uncover the answer."

XXX

The monastery was quiet and cold, most of the servants had left some time ago, all that remained was Elder Simon, a group of knights and mercenaries and the most highly renowned princess Ovelia. Orbornne Monastery was the last destination on the long and hard pilgrimage of the princess. The Holy Knight and head of the guard, Agrias Oaks was one who could not wait for the end of it. Agrias lightly brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes and stepped forward to the princess, who was kneeling at the alter.

"Lady Ovelia, it is time."

"I'll not be much longer, Agrias." Ovelia replied in an even tone.

Ovelia returned to her prayer, Agrias raised her hands in frustration; an hour of praying did that to you. "Your escort has already arrived, Majesty." If you could call it that, the escort was just a group of sell swords hired to accompany Agrias and her knights for extra protection. Elder Simon approached the kneeling princess, stroking his beard. "Please, heed the good lady's words. Highness, you must hurry."

At that moment, the very same group of sell swords burst into the hall, not bothering to neither respect it nor be humble. Gaffgarion, the leader of the mercenaries was a big man, he towered above everyone else in the hall, and he was in his middle forties, battle experience he had plenty of. He wore a heavy suit of armour that covered all crucial body points but his joints and face.

"Still in here, are you? It's been the better part of an hour!" He ruffed.

"Gaffgarion, you forget yourself, ser! You are in the presence of the princess!" Agrias replied sharply.

The two other members of Gaffgarion's group, flanking each side of him bowed on one knee. The one on Gaffgarion's left, Ladd, was a simple man and average fighter. He wouldn't last long against a fully trained knight, that's for sure. He wore light leather armour and wielded a short broad sword. The man on Gaffgarion's right however was an intriguing find. Ramza was his name; he looked young, about seventeen and carried an aura of mysteriousness. He had cold eyes that showed no emotion and barely spoke a word. No one had seen him spar or speak. He's an interesting find.

Gaffgarion only bowed his head, the conniving knave. "Mayhap bowed heads would less offend." He solemnly replied. "You would do well to waste less time on idle pleasantries."

"I see even the noble Order of the Northern Sky cannot ride itself of vulgar knaves." She replied smugly.

Gaffgarion shrugged. "A guard captain in these rain-sodden hinterlands ought not to expect chivalry. We are in employ of the order, not of it. Our pay does not cover trite courtesies to the likes of you."

"Govern your tongue!" She barked.

"Enough!" Ovelia yelled from the alter, everyone turned and payed full attention. "Let us be on our way" She walked down to Simon.

"The father watch over you, child." He spoke to her calmly.

"And you, Elder." She replied professionally.

As the group turned to the door, it was kicked open by one of the monastery guard's who tumbled in, holding a wounded shoulder, impaled by an arrow. She crumped into the elder's arms. "Milady! The enemy is upon us!" She wailed to Ovelia.

"Duke Goltanna's men?" Simon asked.

Agrias mumbled something in comprehendible and charged through the open door, drawing her blade.

Gaffgarion turned to his men. "We are paid for this. Time to earn our keep."

Ramza Lugria hesitated at the words.

"What is it, Ramza? You above getting paid to do a job?" The leader asked.

Ramza swallowed his pride and put his fears aside. "I'm a knight no longer. Just another sell sword."

"Right then! To battle!" Gaffgarion commanded.

All three sell swords walked outside calmly, preparing for the oncoming assault.

Ramza strode into the light rain and cloudy weather, his boots trampling the mud as he went, his hand waiting on his sword. His battle instincts were kicking in now, he automatically surveyed the enemy, two knights, two archers and a chemist… They're going to utilize the archers to attack from a distance while the knights cover them… the chemist will be the support… a clever plan…

Agrias broke the silence. "They bear the crest of the Black Lion… Duke Goltanna must be mad! Does he mean to start a war?"

The commanding knight of the Black Lion soldiers addressed Agrias. "You there, wench! You cannot hope to defeat us! You will surrender the princess! If not… Well, I would hate to see anything happen to that pretty face of yours."

Gaffgarion strode confidently to the front, brandishing his sword. "Let us end them quickly, we have little time to waste."

Agrias turned to her ally. "We don't have to kill them? Merely make them surrender."

Gaffgarion ignored her, and turned to Ramza. "Ramza, break the lines and take out the archers, we will back you up." Ramza merely nodded in understanding. Agrias ignored Gaffgarion and prepared for the assault, and for what this Ramza could do…

Gaffgarion may have been an ape, but he wasn't an idiot, and was a good solder. Ramza knew this. He moved to the front of the group and drew his sword. Lightning cracked and he charged. The enemy units gave him a questioning look, a suicide charge?

Then the knight felt it, but by then… it was to late. Ramza felt the familiar force take hold of him and propel him high into the sky, over the two knights and landing in front of an unsuspecting archer who he quickly drove through with a blade. Agrias remained gobsmacked. That was a Dragoon skill; only skilled nobles learn such techniques. Who is this guy? She returned to the moment at hand, and along with her two knights, Alicia and Lavian, charged forward.

Ramza pulled his blade from the felled archer and advanced to the next one, who had ditched his bow for a combat knife. Ramza appeared in front of him with incredible speed, clashing blades. The archer, who was less experienced in melee combat, stumbled only for a second. That second was all Ramza needed and with a quick kick to the kneecap, destroying the archer's knee. He was able to use the opening to run the man through. He pulled his blade from the crumpled man and turned to the conflict.

Agrias and the others had swiftly dispatched the two knights, who without support were easily outnumbered. They all turned their attention to the remaining chemist who dropped his knife and surrendered. Agrias looked down on the cowardly man. "Lavian, bind him and strip him." Before Lavian could move a dark red light descended on the man. The chemist screamed out in pain before his life force was taken from him, she knew that technique. "Gaffgarion! What are you doing!" She yelled at the Dark Knight.

The chemist fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, his body pale and lifeless. Gaffgarion sheathed his sword, and calmly looked over Agrias. "He was better off dead."

Agrias quit her bickering and turned to Ramza, who was closing the eyelids on the fallen archers. Just who is this kid? He shows both honour and skills. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was of noble birth…

The group were brought back to reality by a scream. Agrias turned to the monastery. "The princess!"

She charged back inside, surprisingly followed by Ramza. The two skidded to a halt above the main hall, looking down on the floor below them in time to see a man dressed in Holy Knight armour catching a fallen Ovelia. Ramza gasped… Delita… Delita exited through the back of the monastery, Ramza turned back to the entrance and charged out onto the steps, ignoring the puzzled looks of the sell swords and two holy knights.

He leaped off the steps and turned to the corner just in time to see Delita glide past on a yellow chocobo, carrying the princess.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, when the two old friends met eye contact. It'd been a year… Delita broke the contact and disappeared into the outcropping, carrying the princess.

Agrias skidded to a stop behind Ramza, puffing deeply. She looked up at the calm and also cold demeanour of the boy. He had a lot of answering to do…

Ramza merely stared in the direction the knight had disappeared. "Delita…"

Images flashed before his mind, pouring into his head. He grabbed his head in pain, as the flow stopped, with two young boys, siting confidently in a debriefing. This, is where the story begins…

A/N: Like? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Id like to thank those that reviewed and ill always try to reply to them! This chapter will hold my first attempt at a scene added by me, it's not very long because I've never done it before so tell me what you think from what you can. Now on with the story!**

**Also! Before people complain, like I said, every two to three weeks I would update and it's been about two weeks. But yes, sorry about the lateness.**

XXX

The Akademy cadets had gathered in the debriefing room, a feel of anticipation surrounding them. A young blonde haired boy stood to the left, with his friend Delita. Said blonde, Ramza Beoulve, heir of the famous Beoulve family was one of the most promising cadets the Northern Sky had ever produced. He was of average height, with broad shoulders of a knight. His hair was short, reaching the collar of his armor. His chest chiseled with hours of training and his arms toned. He was a natural warrior, born for the blade.

His best friend and another promising student of the Northern Sky, Delita Heiral, stood on his right. He was nearly a head taller then Ramza with short brown hair, he stood calm and relaxed. He was physically bigger then Ramza in every aspect, yet he and Ramza were equal in combat. They were practically blood, growing up together in the great walls of the Beoulve Keep.

The two friends stood across from two fellow students Amice and Turstin. Both of which were budding knights and had been friends with the two heroes for some time.

"_Records of the hero Delita first appear one year before the outbreak of the War of the Lions. The loss of the Fifty Years' War saw knights returning from the front stripped of livelihood, their fealty to the Crown and nobility abandoned. Many became rogues and traitors, men donning the thief's cloak and plotting treason against the Crown. It was a time of great unrest for Ivalice - murder and thefts were commonplace. Many were the young adventurer and mage who stepped forward to counter this threat. Of such, the city of Gariland, too, saw its share..."_

"Another wain was struck last night on its way to Eagrose." Amice spoke out.

Turstin raised his eyebrows. "The Corpse Brigade again?"

Ramza turned to Delita. " I wonder where all this leads... Delita, what do you make of this?"

Delita rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. I have my guesses, but..."

"I'm listening."

"I think Duke Larg is coming to Gariland."

This grabbed the attention of the young apprentices, many turning to listen in. Ramza continued. "Duke Larg? Why?"

"Not just the duke. The marquis Elmdore de Limberry, too."

Now this was big news, something big must be happening for two high profile nobles to come this way. Ramza had no complaints; mayhap he would see some action…

"That's the first I've heard of it. This has not the sound of a state visit."

Delita nodded. "All of Ivalice is in turmoil. The Order's supposed to be keeping things under control, but the fact is they number too few."

He knew what Delita was implying now. "And they mean to bolster their numbers with us?"

Before Delita could answer, the door was roughly pushed open and a light wearing the Northern Sky insignia strode into the room, heavy boots tramping along the prestigious rug and tiles. A massive sword attached to his side.

"All right, everybody, form up!" He barked roughly. The apprentices hurried into positions, looking up at him as he reached the podium.

The knight dropped a large bundle of documents onto the podium before looking around the room at the young apprentices. Eight… he thought to himself. 'Before the Fifty years war we would've had thirty per class…'

Ramza glanced around the room, remembering the time he had first walked in here some five years ago at the young age of eleven.

**FLASHBACK**

A young and vulnerable Ramza walked into the massive halls of the Garland Akademy. His older brother and teacher, Zalbaag walked in stride with him. Ramza taking three steps to match his brothers. Delita trailed behind Ramza, taking in the glory of the hall, alone it looked like it cost more then a house. Zalbaag turned to the two children. "I will see you again during your break, behave and listen to your teachers! Don't forget to make us proud!"

"Yes brother…" Ramza replied meekly, his brother never was good at goodbyes; he surveyed the room, noticing the other nervous children like himself. He and Delita walked over to a small group of kids their age...

After swift introductions, the new recruits were shifted off by themselves into private meetings with elder Akademy members. Ramza was placed in a room with a man who looked to be in his late fifties, battle scares adorned his face and his beard just touched his chest.

"So… the youngest member of the Beoulve House to behold our halls?"

Ramza did not reply.

The man continued. "Your build is good, your height is average, your strength… well we can work on that… You have a terrific build for a knight and no doubt with good potential like your brothers…" Ramza hated that, being compared to his brothers. If it weren't for them, no one would know him, which could be a good or bad thing.

The old man dropped the reports after scribbling some notes before looking down at the man. "Welcome to the Akademy of Gariland, I hope you don't disappoint me or your brothers' young Ramza, you have great potential…

**END FLASHBACK**

The war decorated knight continued to address the cadets. "The Order of the Northern Sky has an assignment for its knight's apprentice. As I'm sure you're already aware, the number of brigands roaming Gallione is on the rise. Among them, the Corpse Brigade...a seditious lot with a grudge against the Crown. Rogues such as they must be dealt with. The Order has been commanded to undertake an operation to eliminate the Brigade – an operation of a grand scale. We will not be acting alone. The Order will be joined by, among others, His Excellency Duke Larg's royal guard, stationed at Eagrose. This will leave Eagrose Castle undermanned. Your task will be to proceed there, and support us from the rear by bolstering its defenses."

A young female knight walked in through the open door and quickly walked up to the podium. She whispered something to the man before turning and walking back out.

The male knight continued hurriedly. "The time to take up arms is upon you, young apprentices! I've just received word that a band of thieves routed by our knights flees here to Gariland, seeking refuge. We will move to stop them, and finish the task of our brothers. You, young apprentices, will accompany us. This is but a squall before the storm of battle. Prepare yourselves at once! Dismissed!"

The knight speedily left the stage and advanced out the door, the apprentices all turned to each other muttering excitedly. This would be the first battle for all of them, but a thought remained in the back of Ramza's head… The first… and maybe the last for some. He looked around at the people he had grown up with, trying not to think of it like that.

XXX

Ramza crouched low in the dark corridors, Amice and Cain next to him. Ramza and Amice had their blades in their hands while Cain, the chemist, wielded a small knife and had his free hand resting on one of his various pouches. The boy was a little chubby with short black hair. He was one of the best Chemists Ramza had ever seen, and he trusted Cain with his life.

Ramza looked back out into the side street, into the alley across from his own. Delita and Turstin stood concealed like himself. He nodded to Delita, who returned the nod before muttering something to Turstin. Ramza looked up at the building above him, particularly at the chimney. A small glint of sunlight pierced the shadows, three times to be precise. Jenet could see them, and they were almost within range. He saw the short proud girl pull the string of her back, ready to leap around the corner and strike. She lightly brushed the blonde bangs out of her eyes before nodding down the street. He knew what she was nodding at. Benedict and Kimball must've been in position.

Benedict was an aspiring knight like Ramza and the others, he was taller then Ramza and smaller then Delita. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders. He was the cover for Kimball, the teams Mage. Kimball was short, wore specs and donned short blonde hair like Ramza's, although more like a come over.

Ramza quickly checked his team again, making sure they were ready. He had been made leader of the team for the mission, he wasn't going to fail that was for sure…

Right on cue, the laughter of men could be heard, coming towards them. Ramza nodded at Jenet and it then it all happened very fast.

The acrobatic girl leaped out onto the gutter of the building and fired the cocked arrow, the teams moved on cue, Ramza and Delita leading their teams out into the surprised thieves, there were five of them. The thieves, roaring in rage retreated a bit and drew their blades.

Ramza stepped over a fallen body. Jenet must've hit…

The obvious leader of the thieves stepped forward, actually smirking. "What have we here...Wee moppets, is it? Our luck's went and turned for the better! Aw'right, lads! Cut through these ones and we're good as fled! We'll make quick work of them! And don't be leaving any squealers behind, neither!" The man couldn't believe his luck, cadets… this was going to be easy…

Delita brandished his blade in front of him. "Careful, Ramza! Remember: The well-aimed thrust pierces the mail."

"Don't patronize me, Delita! We Beoulves know our way around a battle-field." He rebutted.

The two snapped out of their argument by the laughter of the thief. "Beoulve, was it? Heir to the noble House Beoulve, I'd wager. Looks like we have ourselves some apprentices from the Akademy! Well, highborn moppets are still moppets!"

Ramza controlled his anger. "Lay down your arms or die clutching them! None will mourn your passing."

The leader drew his short blade and got serious. "And you mean to make us do that, then? You're in far over your little heads!"

Ramza and Delita charged in first, they had always been taught to strike first. Ramza collided blades with the leader, causing him to stumble. He then ducked to the ground as Delita swung his large sword over Ramza's head. The leader grunted and leaped back, the blade leaving a small gash on his cheek.

The four other thieves moved into action, charging past Ramza, Delita and their boss. The two groups engaged each other in battle. Ramza and Delita gathered their wits, sizing up their opponent. He was more experienced, but his style was lacking, he was all brawn and no brains. Ramza and Delita both grinned before charging at the man. Ramza swung his blade for the head, as predicted the man ducked but not before Ramza delivered a painful kick to his stomach, sending him tumbling back. Delita charged forward, slashing at the man's blade. The thief was off balanced and easily dropped his sword from the force of the young apprentice.

The leader was panicking now. He leaped for Delita, pulling a small mythril knife from his side and aiming it for Delita's neck. Delita expertly spun to the side before knocking the knife out of the man's hand, allowing for Ramza to charge forward, aiming his blade for the mans heart…

The sound was sickening; blood spurted over Ramza, covering his face. The blade cleanly cut through the man, killing him instantly. He pulled his sword out of the body as it dropped to the ground before turning to his team. The thieves had been dealt with easily, being out numbered and out skilled. Ramza beamed with pride. At no older then sixteen he had already completed his first mission, this would no doubt, make his brothers proud…

**AN: Okay, so wasn't too happy about this chapter. The fight is short because its sposed to be a tutorial type of thing in the game and I saw no reason to make Ramza have an epic chapter long battle against skill less thieves.**

**Mokay! So review and rate!**


End file.
